An engine of V-type, in which two cylinders are inclined in the longitudinal direction, has its front and rear cylinders offset in the transverse direction. In the V-engine, more specifically, in order that the enlarged end portions of the connecting rods of the paired front and rear cylinders may be hinged to a common crank pin, the cylinder, which has its larger connecting rod end portion hinged to the righthand side of the crank pin, is offset in the rightward direction, whereas the cylinder, which has its larger connecting rod end portion hinged to the lefthand side of the crank pin, is offset as a whole to the leftward direction. The V-engine thus constructed and equipped with the overhead cam shafts has to be equipped with an overhead cam shaft driving mechanism at either the right or left side of each cylinder. Therefore an ignition plug has to be arranged to protrude from the opposite side to the corresponding overhead cam shaft driving mechanism in order that it can be mounted and demounted. The ignition plug is connected with a plug chord, and, if this plug chord excessively protrudes sideways outwardly, it may make contact with an obstacle, when the driver walks his vehicle, whereby the plug chord or the ignition plug may be broken by the obstacle.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the background thus far described and contemplates to provide a vehiclular ovehead cam shaft type V-engine which has its ignition plugs and plug chords placed where they are protected from being struck by obstacles.
In order to attain the aforementioned contemplation, the present invention is constructed such that two cylinders are inclined in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and overhead cam shaft driving mechanisms are arranged in the rightward and leftward offset sides of the two cylinders, and ignition plugs are arranged to protrude obliquely from the opposite sides of the two cylinders to said offset sides so as to be sheltered by the adjacent cylinder. The present invention will now be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.